Another Pirate Story
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: cloud, jack sparrows son, finds that he is the most horrible predicament hes ever been in. with the worry he has yet to find out and problems hes already facing, will his soon to be allies help him out of it, or just make him worse? rating may change.
1. wont listen

**ello! i have returned! sorry for all my ocs...im kinda obsessed with putting them in stories...but dont worry ill write plenty with out them! i have started many stories with out them too, but i dont know where im gonna go with them and its like i have a 24/7 writers block with them...*shrugs* anyway,on to the story!  
><strong>

"Mr. sparrow! Jack-I mean, your dad wants to see you in his cabin immediately!" Mr. Gibbs said while trying to keep up with clouds speed walking. "Yeah? Well, he can wait..." Cloud said, then jumped onto a barrel and continued, "I've got stuff to do." Then he grabbed a rope. They heard a loud banging noise, so they looked towards the crash and saw Captain Jack Sparrow. Apparently he walked out of his room and raised his gun and shot a bullet in the air. "'Ello dad." Cloud said. Jack waved his hand in dismissal and said, "Cloud, it seems that we have a problem." Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"  
>"You and the others." Jack said, but paused trying to find the right word, "The soldiers! That's what their called, and I cant have you almost be caught every time you go there!" Cloud dropped the rope and jumped off the barrel, landing in front of his dad. "But that's the advantage of being your son. I cant be caught." Jack shook his head and said, "That's where your wrong son. I've been caught plenty of times, and soon, you will be to, savvy?" Cloud rolled his eyes, jumped back up on the barrel, and grabbed the rope. Before he could swing down, Gibbs grabbed his shoulder, "Where ya going now?"<br>"To get some rum. Its always gone." Cloud said then shook the mans hand off and jumped. "That boy NEVER listens!" Jack mumbled and speed walked back to his cabin. Gibbs sighed and muttered to himself, "That's why i never had kids." and went back to his duties.

Cloud landed in a small boat and rowed to a dock. He carefully slid onto the deck and quietly ran to the closest store. But ultimately regretted it cause he ran into a soldier first thing. the soldier grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve that revealed a wolf, "Norrington! We've got a pirate!" Then a teenage boy walked over and Cloud guessed that he was this Norrington they where talking to. "Let me see the mark." he said. The soldier that had a hold of Cloud pulled up his sleeve once more, showing the wolf to the teenage captain. 'Ive really got to cover that thing.' Cloud thought. "Interesting...Lets take him to the governor. He can decide what to do with him." Mr. Norrington said, "By the way..." Then put a dagger to Clouds throat, "Whats your name pirate?"  
>cloud hesitated, "Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours." Cloud looked at the dagger and Mr. N said, "I'm Chris Norrington. Now yours." Cloud used his other hand to lower the dagger carefully and said, "I'm Cloud Sparrow. The one and only." The soldier who was holding him tightened his grip. "Sparrow? Yep, to the governor!" ordered Chris. And with that, they where off...<p>

**(A/N) yes this chapter was really boring, i know...but ill make up for it! i swear! just don't hurt me. please? and i f you have any questions, please ask them and i will be happy to reply back! i will almost immediately considering I'm on alert all the time. yup, nothing gets past me. except that one time, but that wasn't fair. so to keep you from killing me for making this too awfully long, ill end it now. Arigato!**


	2. meeting the first ally?

they walked for about 12 minutes (yes, for me it takes that long X3) before someone stopped them, "chris! who do you have here?" a man said to him. "hello dad. and him...he's a pirate." mr. norrington made a questioning face, "my bad. then i must say. whats his name?" chris grinned, "cloud...sparrow." mr. norrington seem to have brightened at that, "sparrow? take him to the governor, immediatly!" chris nodded and they continued on to the mansion in which the governor lived in...

chris ringed the door bell and a maid answered, "yes norrington?" he pointed to cloud and said, "sparrow has an 'appiontment' with the governor. i need to talk with him." she nodded and invited them in, then went upstairs to get the big G*. hten they heard the big g call from upstairs, "sparrows here? THROW HIM IN THE DUNGEON!"

******me:-thats it! im breaking fourth wall. the governers name will be...MIKE! it is short for micheal. :)******

cloud panicked and chris seemed to notice and said, "you need not worry. youll be just fine...for now." then he started laughing as evily as he could and cloud was dragged in to the dungeon. chris threw him in the cell and slammed the door. "this is use less. your never gonna keep me here!" cloud yelled, trying to get his chains off. chris scoffed and went back upstairs.

about a hour later, cloud was sleeping when he felt a sharp pain on his back. he shot up and looked for his attacker and saw a tall blonde woman with a whip in her hand and a girl who was about fifteen, sixteen at most by her side. his attacker whipped him again, it hurt like hell but he refused to show any weakness and that made her frustrated. she did it again, but hit him on the side of the head which made him stumbled and fall on his knees. she smirked and said, "whats your name pirate?"

"do you really need to know that?" cloud asked. she nodded and he sighed, "im cloud sparrow. now what is yours might i ask?" she narrowed her eyes at the mentioned last name and and, "my name is elizabeth swann, but you cannot call e by first name, only surname. and this, " she pointed to the girl, "is my daughter, isabella swann."

"nice to meet you, isabella. but i cant say the same for your mum." he said glaring at elizabeth. isabella narrowed her eyes and said nothing back. he glanced between the two several times, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in their minds. "your father is jack sparrow, is it not?" elizabeth asked cautiously. "i think there should be a captian in there somewhere." cloud snapped and they glared at him. he sighed and nodded, "yes. he is. why im telling you this i do not know. but why would you want to know such information?"

"i have decided to offer you a deal mr. sparrow." said elizabeth after thinking a moment. he stared at her as if telling her to go on. "if you take me to see your father, i will help you excape." she continued. isabella gave her a confused look and her mom bent down and whispered something in her ear. she perke her eyes in understandment and asked, "so sparrow. do we have a deal?" cloud thought for a moment and looked away. "no." he plainly replied. they scowled at him for a moment before elizabeth said, "fine. if you wish to stay here and be exacuted tomarrow then so be it." his eyes went wide with fear at that and isabella smirked. "w-what?" he stuttered. elizabeth smiled wickedly and turned around, "good night, and try not to cry yourself to sleep to loudly. tah tah." then they dissappeared up the stairs.

'why didnt i listen to dad? why must i be so stupid!' he thought andfell backwards in defeat, then slowley drifted into oblivian...


	3. Help Arrives

"Pirates!" a guard yelled from somewhere by the docks. People then started freaking out and rushed to their houses or a nearby store. Then a cannon fired and sent them cowering in fear.

"Come on pirate!" someone yelled from behind Cloud as he was hit with the whip. "Eliza-I mean...Miss Swann. What the bloody hell do you want now?" Cloud growled. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his cell. "Hold still." Elizabeth hissed and he, for some unknown reason, obeyed. She quickly tied a blindfold over his eyes and chanted some words he couldn't understand and he was then dragged off down the stairs. "Where exactly are we going!" Cloud yelled as he was dragged through the huge stampede of terrified people. "Just shut up and wait." Elizabeth replied as she nearly made him run into a random wooden post.

She tugged him into an old abandoned shop and he breathed in deeply. "Why do I smell...some type of stew and a faint stench of alcohol?" he asked as he tried to get the blindfold off of his eyes, failing. "Because if those pirates want you back, the captain will have to come back here."

"Back? Do you know the captain?"

"I have a good feeling I know who it is."

"Oh, and who said that they would want me back? I only know one pirate crew epic enough to come and rescue me but really I don't think they would." he asked. She mentally face palmed and said, "Wow...for Jack Sparrow's son, you sure are stupid." he frowned as she led him over to a crank thing and hooked the chain at the top to his handcuff things. "Go." she commanded. She sighed as he gave her a confused look. "Y' know. Walk. Push the crank." she explained. He gave a understanding yet still confused nod and walked, pushing the cranky thingy and some rusty loud noises were made and he winced in the sudden loudness beside the freaking screaming from outside.

Another cannon was fired and orders where shouted from outside. She rushed to the door and barricaded it then there was a sudden banging on the door. "Open up!" someone yelled from the other side and begun banging on the door again. "Bloody pirates..." Elizabeth muttered under her breath as she tried to keep the door from breaking down. Just then, something on the outside shifted and Elizabeth smirked. "What was that...?" Cloud asked uncertainly still turning the crank. "Oh nothing." muttered Elizabeth and then one of the pirates outside kicked the door just hard enough to make her stumble forward and make a hole in the door just big enough to fit his arm through. The arm retracted and then they began kicking the door again, harder this time to try to try and actually break it down.

"Whats going on out there?" asked Cloud as he stopped turning the crank, and attempted to face Elizabeth but was still blindfolded so he didn't know exactly where she was. "Nothing for you to be concerned about," and then under her breath she added, "yet."

Finally the door gave away and several pirates came rushing in. Three pirates held back Elizabeth and the rest went to tend to Cloud. "'Ello Elizabeth." a voice said at the broken door. "Hello Captain." she replied curtly while not even bothering to struggle against her restraints. "How have you been?"

"Like you would actually care Jack."

"Well, yeah but I want to make at least some conversation." When she didn't reply, he continued, "So, ye mind answering a question for me? Why do ye have me son, and at a place like this?"

"I have your son because he was foolish enough to come here without any wits on how wanted he is. I have him here so you would come here, to this place."

Jack looked around at the familiar black smiths shop and once his eyes made contacts with hers once again he said, "Why did you want me to come here again? To relive bad memories that I have hidden deep in the back of me mind? I think not. I have gotten pass those days with William Turner sot hey do not affect me anymore."

"That's a shame. So if you've gotten pass the past, you wont mind me saying that he is coming back in a matter of four days in search of you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and wondered if he should believe shes telling the truth or not. He decided that she was and said, "I wouldn't mind one bit. But what does he want me for?"

"I can't say...right at the moment," she gestured her head to Cloud, who was still trying to get the blindfold off, and continued, "But meet me here at seven tomorrow night, I will tell you everything."

"Okay then. See you here." he said and motioned for his crew to let go of Elizabeth and bring Cloud with them and they left.

"So he fell for it?" said a voice in the shadows. "You know he did," she said with a smirk, "Will Turner..."

**(A/N) Finally! The third chapter out! I thought of discontinuing this but then...BAM! A chapter appeared. And its the longest one so far! XD YAY! **


End file.
